1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search function of a PC is a common technique in wide use in daily works. In the PC, a user inputs a keyword to search for desired data (for example, contents and the like). Further, some AV equipment such as TV, DVD recorders, and HDD recorders also has a data search function (JP-A 2008-242504).